


Exchange

by Rrrowr



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Danny and Stiles are actually the angel and demon (respectively) assigned to the Beacon Hills area and they’re <i>supposed</i> to fight over the souls in town, but mostly they just hang out with this ragtag group of kids and fight things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowdarkred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdarkred/gifts).



> Posted on tumblr in two parts: [here](http://rrrowr.tumblr.com/post/32128688881) and [here](http://rrrowr.tumblr.com/post/32195880854)

Stiles sort of flails at Danny in a panic one day, bursting out of the shadows and into Danny's space like he has some kind of right to be there. “Deaton said that I’m the spark. That's weird, right? Usually guys like him think flame, fire — shit like that. What does spark sound like to you?”

Danny shrugs and shoves Stiles out of his face. “Life, I guess.”

“Exactly! And he wants me to _be the spark_ and do some wacky mumbo jumbo in order to trap the kanima. Now,” Stiles says, shaking himself out in preparation, “give me some of your juice or else this whole mountain ash thing is gonna be a dud.”

Danny scowls as Stiles drapes over him, pressing their faces close. "No."

"Come on, angel. Don't be such a hard ass about it." Stiles dodges when Danny tries to fend him off, and he leans in from a safe distance, lashes dipping seductively and the corner of his mouth ticking upward like a promise. He's sin and temptation and bad karma all wrapped up in a deceptively average package, and Danny does not want to give in. "I'd just need a little bit. And don't you want to make sure that the kanima doesn't hurt a whole bunch of people? It'll be worse if I don't help."

“Fine,” Danny agrees grudgingly as he grabs Stiles by the scruff, “but I want it on the record that I still don’t find you attractive.”

Stiles grins. He smells like a campfire — all burn and bark to fight against the frigid night. “Yeah, well. Not exactly thrilled to be having a piece of you inside me, so that makes us even.”

And then they kiss.

Danny feels a little weak, afterward.

*

Danny regrets going to the Jungle almost as soon as he's there. And then regrets a lot more that he came in his condition. If he thought that kissing Stiles left him vulnerable, it's nothing compared to the absolute powerlessness he feels when the kanima venom leaves him helpless on the floor, unable to move or scream for help.

**

Danny’s in the hospital before Stiles can get back to him, but luckily, angel mojo comes with a few more perks than just being able to make mountain ash work. Teleportation? Not a problem! There’s nothing quite so disturbing, however, than to see an angel looking so fragile — surrounded by the dull fluorescent lights of the hospital room, with monitors stuck to his chest. When Stiles draws close, Danny’s eyes flutter promisingly, and Stiles leans over him, unable to keep from grinning.

“Hey, angel,” he says, stroking Danny’s cheek. 

”Did it work?” Danny asks, swallowing dryly.

“In a manner of speaking. The mountain ash was a success, anyway,” Stiles tells him. He pushes a few strands of Danny’s hair behind his ear and ends up petting Danny’s temple. He feels fond, Stiles realizes with a bit of wild eyed panic before abruptly pulling his hand away. “Not looking so hot, are you?”

Looking pretty mortal, actually.

“The kanima venom is still wearing off,” Danny sighs, lashes dipping low — sleepy. “Doesn’t hurt though.”

Stiles hums. “Still.” He thumbs the point of Danny’s jaw. “Let’s put some fire back into those eyes.”

It’s nice to have Danny not be reluctant for once, for his mouth to be slack under Stiles instead of rigidly unresponsive, yet when Danny presses back briefly, eager for the return of his power, Stiles sighs with relief before threading back the spark Danny had loaned him — and then some. Danny jolts a bit when the fire hits the back of his throat, but Stiles keeps on kissing him, keeps licking flame into Danny’s mouth. Stiles manages to eke out another ounce before Danny has enough strength to shove him back.

“What—!” Danny sputters, wiping at his mouth like that’ll do anything to get rid of the little bit of Hell that Stiles has poured into him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Oh, you know, just curious.” Stiles laughs as he stumbles back against the nearest wall and sinks to the ground. The high from a few minutes ago seems a long way away. Fuck, he’s tired. He waves his hand vaguely. “Social experiment or something.”

Danny nearly falls in his scramble to get out of the hospital bed, and when Danny yanks him upright by his shirt, Stiles has to turn his head rather quickly to avoid being kissed.

“Take it back!” Danny hisses.

“Maybe in a week or so,” Stiles promises, unable to hide the weak shake in his voice as he pushes to his feet. His knuckles brush Danny’s cheek. “You should keep me posted or something. I’d like to know how you handle it.”

“You’ll be human until you take it back,” Danny reminds Stiles when he gets to the door. “This is a pretty risky move, even for you.”

“Huh. I hadn’t thought of that,” he says airily. Stiles braces himself against the door frame, glances around to see if Scott’s around yet. Should be soon; should be any minute now. (Weird how he can't tell; usually Scott's the brightest blip on Stiles' radar.) When he looks back, Danny is standing next to the hospital bed, uncertainty written all over his face — still, he's as divine a sight as usual. “Gonna wish me luck?”

“No,” Danny tells him tightly before looking quite surprised at how angry he sounded.

Stiles clicks his tongue, scolding, and gives Danny a jaunty little salute. “I’ll see you around, angel,” he says and then slips away.


End file.
